The future is in your hands
by fichic
Summary: M/A New girl after FN really good, know what the runes mean etc my S3
1. Chapter 1: The new girl

THE FINAL BATTLE!!! Chapter 1: The truth.  
  
A/N Ok Gal is someone I created and umm.. Yeah if my facts aren't right, don't sue me, basically after "Freak Nation" and all, and totally Max/Alec, sorry Logan. And this is all make believe. (No duh) and the characters might come and go, but just go with the flow.  
  
"Ok people, lets get moving. We don't know how much time we have before the government is going to try and get us out of here, but I plan on being well prepared before that happens," Max stated, walking towards the HQ. "I want all the X-5, 6 7 to go look for security points and to start working on a roster for guard. Everyone else except Mole, Alec, Joshua and Logan are to start looking around for anything, and to start cleaning up, you can work out the details of that on your own. Lets move it people we don't have much time!" Everyone moved quickly and Mole, Alec Joshua and Logan drew closer to her. "Right, now then down to business, ok Logan, can you try and hack into the government to find out their plans. Also we need to find a way to bring food and other items in here, the way we were before is not going to work now." Logan nods his head and heads up towards were he has connected his computers, on the way grabbing Max's hand and squeezing it slightly. Everyone pretends not to notice. " Mole, Joshua you guys are the best with the nomlies, as the will only follow you, so yeah try and get them to listen up and help, I don't want people getting disgruntled when any of us are talking, and definitely no mutinies, if they have a problem, make them come to either of you or me or Alec." They both nod their heads and head off, going different ways to spread the word. "Finally Alec, you know the X series better than I would, can you please basically do the same as Mole and Joshua?" He also nods his head and walks off. She stares at him heading off, nods her head at some thought and walks off towards the room she has been sleeping in with Original Cindy. * * * * "Hey Max, listen, do you have a minute, I need to ask you something?" Alec asks, walking into the office where Max has set her desk with all the paperwork.  
  
"Sure, come in," she replies, glancing up at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, listen, you are."  
  
"Max, I have it, the blueprints of terminal city and there is a tunnel, sewer more like it I think that leads all the way from here to Sector 3!" Logan says barging into the room. He glances around, sees Max and Alec talking and starts to back out of the room "sorry about that, I didn't realise you were busy, I'll come back later. See ya." He continues to back out of the room, only stopping to ram into someone else trying to enter the room.  
  
"Do you mind, I was trying to enter this room." States the new girl who was trying to enter, "I am looking for X5-452, or Max as I have heard, and X5- 494, whatever his name is, and I'm told they are in here." She peaks around him, and smiles seeing them in here.  
  
"I'm Max, and 494 is Alec. What are you doing here, and who are you" "Smart Alec I'll assume. We'll it suits him, by looks, but Max, not at all like you." She says, the grin on her face making Max feel like slapping her. "I am Gal, my rank is X5- 234. And who is her?" Gal points to Logan.  
  
"That's Logan, and he's my."  
  
"What's an ordinary doing here. And better off, what's with the glove, we aren't that bad you can't touch us. Most of our skins don't kill. Although a few might." She points to the gloves on his hands, while the other 3 faces look uncomfortable over the whole touching thing. She looks at Max to see the expression on her face. "What did I say? And, what were you saying? My."  
  
"Boyfriend, and yes, Logan and I can't touch due to a virus in me which will kill him." Max states walking over to Logan and grabs his hand. Gal looks shocked!  
  
"Your, your boyfriend? So how do you explain the whole tattoo markings on your body? They can't come from him can they?" She asks, reaching for Max's other hand and reading the writing there. "Better off, where is 493, Ben, if that's what you call him. I have some interesting stuff to tell you, but he needs to be here. Also, what's with this virus, sounds like something, I whipped up one day with some of the DNA an ex-boyfriend who wouldn't let me go left behind. Maybe I have a cure." Max and Logan's faces went from confused about Ben and what the Gal knows, to the fact that standing in front of them is the person who created the virus.  
  
"You created the virus that made."  
  
"Ben is dead he died in my arms.."  
  
"I am Ben's twin, our DNA is exact." All 3 of them started talking at the same time.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow, alright, listen. I can fix the virus another day. Wait BEN'S DEAD, so how do you explain the markings? Unless.." Gal stops off, thinking hard. She reaches into her pocket starts to pull something out, shakes her head and drops the item back into her pocket. She starts pacing the small room she is in, shaking her head, sometimes, and nodding her head other. "Alright, firstly when did Ben die, and would Alec over here have something of his?"  
  
"Ben died 1 and a half to 2 years ago. Alec?" Max replies, glancing firstly at her, then at Alec.  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
"Odd.. Unless he was wrong about them to. Max when did the marks appear?"  
  
" A month maybe less."  
  
" Not long . Ben . activate them, Alec must have . means Ben . crazy. Alec . best friend . lover?" The other 3 can't hear much of what Gal is saying, and glance at each other, confused. "Umm huh, what's going on here?" Asks Logan, confused. "Sure, Ben was crazy and all, but Alec Max's best friend, I don't think so, and her lover, no as far as I know." He glances at Max who shakes her head.  
  
"No way!" She states, with Alec close behind.  
  
"Fine, you know what, I have had enough, look . you are giving me contradicting information. Let me tell you this. For Max to defeat White and his breeding pals, she is gonna need Mr Alec over hear, and I DON"T mean in a best friend, second in command type of way. I mean more the lover way. Alec's DNA is the only thing that can make these codes appear on Max's skin, and . you know what, when you have worked out your feeling for each other, especially Max and Alec, come and get me. But I might just tell you know that transgenics and humans are not compatible, and that its in Alec and Max's DNA to be together, why do you think they were breeding partners?" With that Gal storms out of the room slamming the door behind her. Inside the 3 of them are dumbstruck in shock.  
  
A/N If I don't get any reviews I'm not going to add another chapter, no joke and as this is my first fic, be kind. 


	2. Chapter 2: HUH?

A/N Thanx Down-Ass-Bitch, I wasn't gona continue but, for u I will, and I agree wif you ova Logan!!! I'll try and make this one less confusing.  
  
Chapter 2 HUH????  
  
All of a sudden the 3 of them started talking.  
  
"WHAT!" Logan cried, "Am I missing something here"  
  
"WHAT!" Max yelled, "He's the reason I have all the marks all over my body?"  
  
"WHAT!" Alec said, " Gal, get back here, what are you talking about?" And with that all 3 of them ran out the door.  
  
Max was running after Gal, looking for her everywhere, with Alec and Logan right behind her. 'This can't be happening, I mean, first I find out that. that. Bitch is the reason I can't touch my boyfriend, and now I find out that I can't be with Logan, we are not compatible, and that its in my DNA to be with Alec!' Max was so furious, but then another thought popped into her mind. 'I can only be with Alec, is that so bad, I mean damn he's fine and all that, and you were thinking about dumping Logan, you have had enough of this virus thingy. Maybe you never really loved Logan you just were lonely. I really need to find Gal and understand whats going on.'  
  
Alec was also thinking, ' me with Max, now why don't I feel totally sick about that thought? Come on man, you know that even if you do get with her, its only to save the world. And whats with what Gal said about its in my DNA to be with her, and why do I actually find that believeable. And whats with her muttering about Ben, and her making the virus. I really need to find Gal and understand whats going on.'  
  
Logan was also thinking, 'Maybe I should just let Max go? I mean, firstly that virus, (although now we might actually get a cure for it, I can't believe that girl created that over an EX-BOYFRIEND!) Then her saying that she was with Alec, that was a lie, she was just trying to protect me, great job, trashing my heart. Only she choose Alec, maybe Gal was right about her DNA thing, and they were breeding partners, although they both deny anything happened there. But I love Max so much, and we have always found a way through our problems, and I thought she loved me. But maybe love is not enough, we need to be compatible, and from what Gal says we are not, and Max and Alec are. I really need to find Gal and understand whats going on.'  
  
They are turn a corner and are surprised to see Gal lounging on a chair smirking at them.  
  
"Well, have you decided Max?" She asks.  
  
"Not yet, I want to know the details first." She replies.  
  
"Look, I am not going to tell you much now, except, one, you can't just be with Alec to save the world and then got back to Logan. Firstly for this to work, you have to actually love Alec, and personally I think you do, it's in our blood to love one other guy forever. And secondly you and Logan can never have children, and I am afraid that now, when you go on heat, you are only going to crave one guy, Alec. He's in your blood and that's the way it works, so you will be cheating on Logan, what 3 - 4 times a year. Sorry, but I doubt even he can deal with that. And two, you need to make this decision in the next few hours. All right, now I need both you and Logan to donate some blood, so I can try and fix this virus for you. I just want you to know that if you DON'T love Alec, basically this won't work, and we can't stop White without you. But if you don't then so be it, I will know and I am the only one who can help you. Max, you need to search your feelings, and work it out. I just want you to go sit somewhere and think about it, listen to your heart, it WILL tell you what to do." With that Gal pulls out 2 needles and draws some blood from Max and Logan's arms. " I need your decision in 2 hours Max, and Alec, you think about it as well, it's not just her choice, you CAN turn her down. Both of you, talk to someone about it, a friend they can help you." With the 2 vials of blood in her hand, Gal walks out.  
  
Both Alec and Logan turn to Max. Each with a different expression on their face. Logan's face was full of doubt, and disappointment, while Alecs almost looked excited.  
  
"Max, listen, go with Alec," said Logan, "Gal mentioned you might be interested in him, and that you are the ONLY one who can save the world, who am I to stop that."  
  
"Logan, listen, I need to think about this, and nothing you or Alec can say will change that. I dunno, I am full of mixed emotions at the moment. I'm going to find Cindy and talk to her about it. See ya in 2 hours guys." With that she turns around and walks away trying to find O.C. Alec runs after her, leaving Logan with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Max, wait, I want you to know something, alright. If you decide to go with Logan, I'm O.K with that, but if it's me, well I'm ok with that as well." She stops, looks at him with a confused look on her face. Her brows crinkle as she thinks 'wait, did he just say he's in love with me, I mean, he has to be if hes ok with it. And why does my heart feel so rejoiced at that thought. I'm in love with Logan, at least I should be, so why am I actually thinking of going with Alec.'  
  
"Look, Alec, that's sweet, and all, but I dunno, if we do go together, then what about all the other girls?"  
  
"Other girls? Max how hard is it for it to get across? Ever since that day I at Manticore where we were supposed to be breeding partners, I have loved you, and maybe my DNA has something to do with it, but my heart agrees with me, and I will always feel like that. Now that I have blurted my heart out to you," he gives his irrisable smirk, and Max's heart goes flippity flop "You had better go talk to the Original Cindy before your time is up and you don't know what to do. K, see ya later." And he walks off, Max starring at him thinking, 'Damn, his ass is fine. OMG what am I thinking, I had better go find O.C'  
  
A/N all right, all right, this is going to get interesting, I need your opinion. Should Max go into heat, and sleep with Alec, and decide to go with him over that. Or decide to go with Logan, still go into heat, cheat on Logan realise while sleeping with Alec she loves HIM and choose him, or the 3rd choice is she just go with Alec? Review please I dunno what to do. 


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned Dark Angel, I would atleast put Max and Alec together, and SOOO not cancel the show.  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long, writer's block, and I was readin u peeps DA stories, LUV EM ALL! Anyway, the next one should be out soon. But they will be slow schools started again and so I have heaps and heaps of homework! (OH NO!)  
  
Chapter 3: Descussions!  
  
Max walked into the apartment that O.C. and her shared and colapsed on the couch. 'Oh man, what am I supposed to say to her.' Unfortunately right at that moment O.C. walked into the room.  
  
"Hey boo, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work." Cindy asked,  
  
"I need your advice over something," Max replied.  
  
"Boy troubles huh? Spill!" O.C. replied, sitting down, and Max went and told her the whole story about Gal and everything that she had said.  
  
"The thing that is eating me is that I love Logan, yet in one the idea of being with Alec is interesting, and that is scary. Is it not that I want to be with Logan but that I feel like I have to, only with him can I save the world, or so she says. And if I'm with him, will I ever regret it, and why am I even thinking about this. I love Logan not Alec! Alec is. well he is.. My brother's twin and a guy that just doesn't seem to leave me alone not matter how much I ask. He is sooo agrivating." Mx stood up and started pacing around.  
  
"Girl, I can't tell you what to do, only you can. But all I can say is to follow your heart, even if your head doesn't know what to do, your heart does and that's what matters, ok? I have to go I only stopped here to change then I'm going out, aiight? Trust yourself, see you later ok, babe?" O.C. walked out of the apartment softly closing the door behind her.  
  
'Follow my heart huh? It isnt even MY heart, it's Zack's. What am I supposed to do Zack?' Max cried out in her head. 'I can't just sit her, I'll go talk to someone, Joshua maybe.' She too walked out of the apartment and headed towards HQ, where she knew Joshua would be.  
  
"Hey boss you need something?" yelled Dix as she entered HQ.  
  
"Nah, just wanted to talk to Joshua," she yelled back, "where is he?"  
  
"Over in the corner, painting," he replied. Max headed that way and say Joshua painting another one of his flags, his 4th.  
  
"Hey big fella, another flag?" She asked coming up to him and glancing at it.  
  
"Hey little fella, yeah the more the better, right." He replied, slowly and carefully painting the dove that's in the centre of the flag.  
  
"Can I have some advice about something?" Max asked softly. Joshua nodded, and Max told him the story about Gal.  
  
"Max and Logan getting busy that was the plan, but maybe now Max and Alec getting busy, that the plan?" Joshua asked confused.  
  
"Maybe, it's my choice, Logan or Alec? Alec or Logan? Ugg it's just too confusing. Maybe I should just swear off guys." Max started wringing her hands in frustration.  
  
"Little fella listen to Zack's heart, it knows what to do." Joshua replied, pointing his finger at her heart.  
  
"Thanks big fella, I gotta blaze, see you later?" Joshua nodded, and turned back to his painting. Max headed towards her special corner of TC. The one place she could go to think, and relax. Climbing up the stairs towards the roof, Max heard someone yell.  
  
"Max, 452, Max. Wait up." Max turned around to see Gal running towards her. "Hey," she said when she had caught up with her, "Mole said that you would be up here if you needed to think. I have a few minutes while the cure starts to work. I thought I would tell you my story, it might help you with your decision." Together they walked out onto the roof and sat down on the edge.  
  
"Well, I like you had a breeding partner, and even though he was gorgeous and a total rebel. And I mean like completely bad, you know almost as bad as Alec does over here. Which is hard as Alec had a reputation for being well bad, he took no shit from anyone and his black market deals made every girl mad about him. And my breeding partner was just behind him. Yet I wasn't interested and he basically had to rape me. I don't know how much you know about what the guys were told to do, but they had to make you pregnant before 2 weeks were up or they would put both of you up for re- doctrine. Which isn't good. Anyway, I heard Alec lied for you in the morning and didn't force you, like the rest did, but we all had it bad. Anyway, when you blew the place up, I was actually with this guy 789 his designation was, and I kicked his ass and grabbed my pants and ran. I never saw him again. When I got out I went straight to Seattle to find you, and got a job in a strip club. A week later I caught the head guys eye and he asked me out. His name was George and one night he accidently discovered I was a trannie, but he didn't care, he actually loved me. This all went well until about 6 months later, 4 months ago, my breeding partner came to this club and recongised me. George knew about him and threw him out, but late that night he snuck into my apartment. He just wanted to apologise and to tell me some stuff. That stuff rocked my world and scared the daylights out of me."  
  
TBC!  
  
A/N aiight can't believe I finished that, thank God. What do you think? The quicker you review, the quicker I finish, come-on ppl, just press de lil button below and tell me wat u fink, then I'll write on!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Gal's story

Chapter 4: Gal's story  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, you've been a great help, and yeah my spelling and grammer sucks so please inform me of any big mistakes. I will try and get around to fixing chapter 1!  
  
Previous chapter: "Well, I like you had a breeding partner, and even though he was gorgeous and a total rebel. And I mean like completely bad, you know almost as bad as Alec does over here. Which is hard as Alec had a reputation for being well bad, he took no shit from anyone and his black market deals made every girl mad about him. And my breeding partner was just behind him. Yet I wasn't interested and he basically had to rape me. I don't know how much you know about what the guys were told to do, but they had to make you pregnant before 2 weeks were up or they would put both of you up for re- doctrine. Which isn't good. Anyway, I heard Alec lied for you in the morning and didn't force you, like the rest did, but we all had it bad. Anyway, when you blew the place up, I was actually with this guy 789 his designation was, and I kicked his ass and grabbed my pants and ran. I never saw him again. When I got out I went straight to Seattle to find you, and got a job in a strip club. A week later I caught the head guys eye and he asked me out. His name was George and one night he accidently discovered I was a trannie, but he didn't care, he actually loved me. This all went well until about 6 months later, 4 months ago, my breeding partner came to this club and recongised me. George knew about him and threw him out, but late that night he snuck into my apartment. He just wanted to apologise and to tell me some stuff. That stuff rocked my world and scared the daylights out of me."  
  
* * *  
  
Gal took a deep breath and then continued on, "He scared me because this guy had raped me basically in Manticore, he was basically bad to the bone, and he was apologising. I didn't know what to think. What he next told me well, if you thought him apologising scared me, this turned my world around. The X5 males that were to breed were ordered to do it no matter what, including rape, so us women would be pregnant in 2 weeks, but what we didn't know is 494 and 789 were told that if we didn't fall pregnant, if they didn't have sex with us every night, so we would have no excuse for not falling pregnant, well they would be put down with the 'nomolies or killed. I heard 494 lied, but he didn't and it hurt. That was thr first thing I was told, then came the second thing. I told you before that we are not compatible with humans, well George had proposed that night and 789. oh wait his name is James now, well he came to tell me that no child has every come from a human and transgenic. I didn't believe him, and when I later told George, we did a test and James well, was right no human and transgenic will ever have a child. Back to that night, well, James had no apologised, and then ruined my night and I told him that as well. Do you know what he said back? I'll tell you, he said, "I might have ruined one of your nights, but you ruined mine the moment I walked into the cell and saw you. Straight away I fell in love with you, and from then on all I have wanted is to tell you and apologise. I'm sorry for everything I have done, and I will leave now." I was speakless, you know. And he did as he said, he left. George and I did the test and after we found out that I could not have his child we drifted apart. 2 months ago, James was in town on business and walked into this bar. After George and I broke up I changed jobs and worked in a strip bar, anyway I saw him before he saw me, and slipped him an anomonus note telling him to meet me somewhere. We did and talked, we ended gettting together and are still together." Gal took a deep deep breath.  
  
"Your point?" Max asked  
  
"You've never kissed Alec right, well the first time I kissed James I knew that George and I had nothing, the difference is amazing, its hard to explain, you'll know what I mean. So my advice is one, listen with your heart, if you are ment to be with Logan, then no matter what Alec and you do, or want to do, you'll stick with Logan. But two, try them both, just kiss Alec, I know he won't complain, and yeah see the difference. You might discover that Logan is better, or Alec is. I can't tell you what to do, or who to choose, but forget the fact you and Alec together save the world, there could be another way, and listen to your heart. But mostly don't be afraid, say what you think." With that, Gal stood up and walked downstair.  
  
Turning around she said, "5 minutes Max, you have 5 minutes then I will need to give you the cure."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N What do you think, good? That lil' button below will tell me what you think. I might post the next one as well, my muse (I wonder who?) is helping heaps today. Thanks to all the people who support me. 


	5. Chapter 5: Alec vs Logan

**From previous chapter: Turning around she said, "5 minutes Max, you have 5 minutes then I will need to give you the cure."**  
  
Max sat on the roof, Gal's story swirling around her head. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and walked toward the room where Gal had set up her stuff.  
  
Alec, Logan and Gal were already in the room when Max entered. Logan looked certain almost as if he knew who she would choose, him. Alec had no expression on his face, his face was showing no emotion except his eyes which were full of doubt and. 'pain?' Max thought looking at him, 'why, what has Logan done?'  
  
"Decision ready Max?" Gal asked  
  
"What? No I'm going to take you up on that idea. Can I have the cure first though; I want that over and done with." Nodding Gale picked up a syringe and stuck it into Max's arm.  
  
"There, no more virus." Almost immediately Logan was at Max's side cupping her face and "kissing her?" Max again thought. Gal's words were running through her head. She pushed Logan away.  
  
"Umm Max, listen I know that I told you that you needed to make your decision now, and although I advise you think about it more, I really need you and Alec to do something for me." Gal said. "It would only take about a week, and you can think some more about your decision. Also during that time you can learn about how to use you 'gifts'".  
  
"What exactly are we getting?" Asked Max  
  
"My stuff, it'll be a basic B and E; I'll give you the details later. Although I do advise you to clear the air between the 2 guys first. I have to go get sometime so I will leave you guys alone."  
  
With that she turned to Max and said, "You can talk to them in that room." Pointing to a room adjacent to the one there were in. Max nodded and turned to Logan silently asking him to come into the room. Nodding and having an almost smirk, he walked into the room behind her. The moment the door closed, Alec sank to the floor.  
  
"What chance do I have, ever since I knew her she has loved Logan. She wouldn't even obey orders in Manticore because of him." Shaking his head he held his head in his hands.  
  
"Ah yes I remember that. You lied for her in roll call the next day and Madam X made a comment about it. Alec, you know about Ben and what happened to him right, well at first she would only see him right, but I can tell you, she isn't certain on what to do. Why do you think Logan so easily believed you and Max were together? There is something between you guys and." the door opened and Logan walked out a satisfied smirk on his face. Turning to Alec he said,  
  
"She wants to see you, for what I don't know, maybe she just wants to tell you off."  
  
"LOGAN!" Max's voice could be heard clearly, "Alec get in here before I kick your ass, you know I will." Alec glanced at Gal, who nodded and walked in.  
  
"What happened in there, Logan?" asked Gal.  
  
"With Max, well she firstly said she has been spending the last 2 hours thinking and was quite confused on what to do. She said that you had given her some advice on what to do and was going to try it out. Next thing I know, she is kissing me, and when we stop she asks me to leave and send Alec in." Logan closed his eyes and sighed. They sat in silence until the door opened and Max and Alec walked out. Gal turned to Max,  
  
"Made your decision?" Max nodded, "Well?" Max turned to the guys.  
  
"Logan you're great, really great and you know I love you. But, I have spent the last 2 hours thinking and even though we have cured the virus, there is so much against us. We spent nearly a year waiting, and then even though I tried to tell you I loved you before I was shot you wouldn't listen. I guess something changed while I was in Manticore, I mean, we had 12 hours we did nothing, and even though you told me you loved me, I couldn't then. I think subconsciously I realised that I didn't love you anymore. You are my friend, my brother, and you will always be that. I'm sorry." Logan, his face down-hearted nodded.  
  
"Max, I accept your decision, I will always love you, and in any time of need tell me and I will come and help. If we can't be lovers, I hope we can at least be friends."  
  
Alec looked at Max *she just dumped Logan, is she going with me?* Max turned to Alec and smirked.  
  
"Alec, I know what you are thinking, and the answer is not yet. I don't love Logan anymore, and I haven't really since Manticore, but I need more time, ok?" He nodded *Damn, I knew it was to good to be true.*  
  
Gal turned to Logan, "listen I don't want to be harsh, but you really need to leave Terminal City, taking O.C and Sketchy with you. The toxins in T.C. will kill you if you are not careful, and I honestly don't think there is anyone here that will be willing to donate blood, maybe if you were with Max yes, but since your not, I doubt it, and you will be safer out there. I have a place where you can go if you want." Nodding, Logan walked out of the room.  
  
Gal turned back to Max and Alec, 'About this B and E thing, I need you booth to leave basically now. This sheet of paper leads you somewhere, you must follow your instincts the whole time, and you will learn how to use your gifts, both of you. It will be sort of like a scavenger hunt, most people love them, and it will be excellent training. Take whatever you want, but you must travel on Max's Ninja. I have people to see so good luck." She turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"What the heck?" Alec asked  
  
"I have no idea, but we had better obey. Meet you by the gate in 15 minutes?" Max asked. He nodded and they both headed on their way.  
  
A/N Alright, this is the new chapter 5, the other one sucked. Anyway. I had to remove any of Alec's doubts about Logan and get him out of the picture; I doubt that he will be back. Please review, but even if you don't im continuing on for my own sake. 


End file.
